


Rhapsody Of A Black Widow's Love

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana spends her night with the black widow...





	Rhapsody Of A Black Widow's Love

"Loves golden arrow   
At her should have fled,   
And not Death's ebon dart   
To strike her dead”  
\- My Dying Bride (For My Fallen Angel)

 

Morgana was very excited. She met Morgause few weeks ago and they were very fond of each other. And to Morgana, Morgause was incredibly hot – she always wore high heels, tattooed calves, skirt just above her knees and a shirt with rolled up sleeves, revealing more tattoos on her arms and chest. Her pillow talk haircut was stunning and Morgana gasped for breath. Every time Morgause’s lips formed a word, Morgana wanted to taste those lips.

This night it seemed Morgana finally will… and perhaps a bit more. Morgause invited Morgana over. Morgana prepared very carefully. Morgause pleaded her often to wear a very special outfit. And tonight Morgana fulfilled her wish.

Morgause gasped for breath as she opened the door. Morgana wore high heels, fishnet stockings, crimson petticoat and a black corsett. But then… Morgause thought she’d pass out of pleasure – Morgana adorned her face with the make up of La Catrina of La Dia De Los Muertos and wore a special headdress of rose blossoms and resin skulls. Morgause held herself not to rush things. And Morgana was very excited for what’s to come. Poor girl didn’t know how badly she tread this time.

Both ladies enjoyed the dinner very well. When it came to dessert, Morgause’s fingers slipped over Morgana’s hand. The air was dense with passion. Passion that was weaved around Morgana like a cobweb. Morgana succumbed, her breath heavy. And when she gasped “kiss me”, her fate was sealed.

Morgause pushed Morgana against the wall and kissed on her sweet lips, her hot neck, her collarbones. Morgana pulled Morgause even closer to herself and panted with passion. She was stumbling backwards, Morgause’s hot lips tarnishing her chest with her pleasure. Morgana stumbled to the bedroom blindly, her fingers drowned in Morgause’s hair, her eyes rolled inside of her head. Morgause was very hungry for her. And when she prostrated Morgana on the bed, the raven-haired queen of darkness murmured: “Take me.”

Morgause’s lips ran up Morgana’s neck and she bit the pale earlobe: “Taking you will be my pleasure.” she uttered. Morgana shivered and wrapped Morgause in her arms, taking off her shirt. She bit on blonde’s skin. The older woman wore no underwear. Morgana hungrily feasted on Morgause’s skin, blonde’s fingers tangling into her antracith hair, weaving them around.

Morgause kissed Morgana’s collarbone and the pale lady succumbed. Morgause kept kissing the milky skin, her fingers taking off the layers of Morgana’s gown. The vampira kissed her sun queen hungrily, undressing her just as eagerly. Then she felt heat between her thighs as Morgause’s fingers reached her sacred temple. The wild panting filled the air.

 

Morgana collapsed on Morgause’s bare breasts and breathed heavily. “I love you,” she whispered into the sweaty skin. “I love you too,” Morgause replied. She softly moved Morgana’s face to hers and kissed the beauty. They had a moment of rest and then Morgause bit on Morgana’s garters and indulged in hot, passionate sex again. Morgana lived her last night the fullest, like if she knew she won’t have any more. After long hours, she drowsed on blonde’s naked breast.

 

 

Morgana woke up in the mess of bedsheets. She blinked to wipe sleep from her eyes. Morgause was standing in the doorframe, bringing a tray with breakfast. Morgana stole a kiss from blonde’s lips when she sat down to bed next to her. “Last night was amazing, darling.” Morgause smiled, but a shadow crossed her face for an eyeblink. Morgana didn’t see it. “Last night,” Morgause muttered. “What did you say, baby?” Morgana yawned. This time she saw the shadow in Morgause’s face. Like if she was struggling with something gloomy. “Last night, darling,” she repeated. The strap of her top slid over her shoulder and revealed a tattoo Morgana didn’t notice yesterday. The black widow. “ _Your_ last night,” she murmured and suddenly there was a knife in her hand. Morgana didn’t even have time to scream as the blade ran through her vocal chords. “Hush, little girl,” Morgause cooed as she stabbed through Morgana’s trachea. Raven haired goddess gasped for breath. The double-edged blade turned in her throat and cut both her carotids. The bloody fountain painted Morgause’s face. “Shh,” she muttered as the pale princess shivered in her armful. Morgause held her until the spasms ceased. She quickly checked the clock. She has to hurry. There’s no much time to dispose the body and clean the mess before she goes off to hunt again.

 

“Those lovers almost together  
Lose their lifes”

\- Kalmah (Dance Of The Water)


End file.
